Binds
by Manic Depressive
Summary: A first attempt at smut. Brendan binds Steven, paying particular interest to his nether region.


**AN: I have never wrote any kind of sexual smut/porn so this really was a first attempt. I don't think its particularly great,, but I had to somehow satisfy my gutter mind.**

**I haven't copied anybody's else's idea, but if it feels like I have, I'm really sorry..**

Brendan enjoys times like this. He _really _fucking lavishes these moments. These painfully exquisite moments when he's got Steven spread eagle, naked and sweating bullets, all a quiver. Hands tied by the wrists to the spindals of the bed frame with the plush material so soft, yet rough,, each time Steven yanks on them, the strenuous and taut muscles of his abdomen and arms rippling, deliciously golden, smooth as the finest silk, with a little trail of light hair leading down his cock and gloriously dark, hairy legs. The fuzz there long and dense, Brendan's favourite part of Steven's anatomy, second only to his handsome face, everything adorned there.

Brendan watches his man now. The way he holds nothing back, how he never has. Everything on display, so to speak. Begging Brendan to fuck him, pummel, bury himself as deep as possible, to rub raw against the nerves inside him, the ones which Brendan knows, which he _ensures_, send a spark akin to delicious torture. The heat, licking along along Brendan's veins, settling in his groin, making him shiver and squirm, uncomfortable, the effect of seeing and hearing Steven come apart.

''Not yet Steven. Gonna make you beg harder'' Brendan croons into the space between them.

Brendan steps closer to the bed, closer to Steven, who watches him, head, nestled comfortable against the pillows, eyelids droopy, pupils dark and a beautiful golden topaz, in the soft candlelight of the room, and he looks completely sated already, completely fucking satisfied, like he gets so much pleasure from viewing Brendan, despite only having been stripped and restrained.

He's watching Brendan strip out of his clothes, torturously slow, but this is Brendans version of a striptease, and he knows it. Brendan slowly whipping of his shirt, so tight against his muscles now, Unbuckling the belt of his trousers and whipping it out of the loops. The clink of metal and leather, so loud in the quiet, the promise of what's to come soon.

Brendan's kept eye contact throughout, fucking _loves_ to see the reaction it elicits in Steven, can hear the ever so quiet gasp Steven releases, when Brendan slips out of his boxers, revealing himself, chucks them away viciously like they've offended him.

He keeps a steady hold of the belt, ties it around his fist, the end trailing down by his side, brushes against his thigh as he takes the last couple steps towards the bed, comes to a halt right above Steven's feet, looks down at him, trails the belt up his legs, watches the path, and glances up at Steven to assess his reaction, how he gulps loudly, eyes flicking up to meet Brendans.

He climbs up onto the bed, astride Stevens legs, straddles him with minimal contact, just the ghosting touch of Brendans calves to Stevens thighs, both their hair, standing on end.

Brendan eyes up Steven, drags the belt up his torso, can see the sweat gathering, the flush of pink to his skin, the anticipation. Truth is, he's feeling pretty flushed himself, gets high off just the thought of Steven's pleasure, how it'll transcend into the perfect segue for Steven giving that equal pleasure back to him.

"Please, Brendan" Steven stutters. Thrusting his hips up, the slight brush of cocks together, a shooting spike of pleasure up Brendan's spine.

"So demanding, Steven. Hmm.. What do you want me to do?" Brendan whispers. Bends his head low and tosses the belt to the end of the bed, has no intention of using it quite yet, wants to build Steven up, wants to satisfy him like this, submissive, on his back, and completely at his mercy, where the physical restraints are still firmly in place.

"Want you to fuck me'' Steven murmurs against Brendans lips, sticks his tongue out and glides it across Brendans bottom lip, a slight moment of pleasure, the only control that Stevens having tonight.

Brendan pulls back "Not yet" He says quietly.

He slowly trails his hands down Steven's chest, tweaking a nipple in the process, glances up, sees Steven's arms strain against the binds, squirming. Continues his path, strokes along his ribs, still defined, despite the slight weight and muscle Steven's gained, that he can feel when his hands glide down his stomach and stop at the navel. The hair there light and wispy, on the insistence Steven stopped shaving. He might not have the upper body fuzz like Brendan, but he's got it in the important places, the eroginous areas, that feel soft to Brendans lips as he nuzzles his lips there now, the peak of his tongue lapping down to Steven's cock.

He hears Steven's breath hitch, as his hands slip below to teasingly fondle Steven's balls with each thumb, the fingers lightly stroking the base of his twitching cock, the leak of precome smearing against Brendan's jaw, gently wetting there, ever so slowly trickling down Brendans neck.

"Brendan! Please. " A sultry moan from Steven, ringing in his ears, shoots straight to his dick, can't tease Steven like this any longer. Slowly moves his mouth down to the head of his dick. Sticks his tongue out, and presses gently against the moist head.

As soon as his tongue rests there, he elicits a hiss of pleasure himself, Steven mirroring the reaction, body jolting up, his wanton moans encouraging Brendan to proceed and lap at the head, taste of Steven exploding his taste buds, tongue slipping into the slit, before gliding up to catch the ridge.

Steven's rock hard, Brendan too, his own dick rubbing torturously against the bed below them each time he grinds down slightly, want to relieve a little of the pressure building there, knows Steven will be eager to reciprocate straight off if he knows how much this is effecting Brendan right now, but in this moment, his boy's pleasure is foremost.

He pulls back slowly, makes eye contact with Steven, his head lifted, rosy cheeked and mouth agape, small moans escaping him. He lowers his mouth once more, tongue lapping over the ridge before he closes his mouth around the head, sucks slowly, tongueing at the head, massaging it slow and sensual, before he drags his teeth over the foreskin towards the base ever so slightly, hears a guttural moan, louder now from Steven, how he's arching his back and thrusting slightly, hands clenched into fists, the binds preventing him from full potential.

Its making fire pool in Brendan's gut, the effect he has on Steven, how he's the only one who can make him feel this way. It makes him bite down softly, just on the border of exquisite pain, before slowly dragging back and releasing Steven from his mouth, raises slightly and rubs himself quickly, must relieve some of the pressure against his cock, didn't realise how clammy his skin felt until now.

He faces Steven, sees him eyeing his cock, briefly touches himself, hands slick against himself, smirks slightly as he watches Stevens reaction.

'Bren.. Let me..." He starts. No. Not now. "All in good time Steven" As much as he requires attention, tonight's about making Steven feel good.

Without warning, he settles back down and takes Steven into his mouth, swallows him down to the root in one, Steven gasping heatedly above him as he begins the suction, tongue working furiously on the underhead, licking along the vein, the one that drives Steven insane, feels his nose bobbing at the base, pubes tickling him deliciously , Cock hitting the back of his throat on every thrust of Steven's hips. His hands stroke languidly against Steven's thighs, the hair tickling his palms and fingers , the perfect juxtaposition of his mouth movements.

Steven's keening deep in his throat and he let's the sounds wash over him, continues sucking, taking Steven as deep as possible, his own dick impossibly hard and leaking, gradually wetting the sheets beneath him, rubbing against the head of his sensitive dick.

Steven's close now, years of practice teaching him, that when hands aren't available, the sounds tell so much.

Brendan quickly shoots his hands up to grip Steven's waist, so damp with sweat, his fingers slipping ever so slightly, the extra lubricant of his sweat slicked hands creating a momentous slip slide.

He can feel how tightly Steven's abdominal muscles are straining that bit more,the binds preventing him from sifting his hands through Brendan's hair, stroking along his scalp and nape, to that pleasure spot that he knows drives Brendan crazy with lust and erotica.

It's with a surprising ferocity that Steven arches his back violently , head thrashing from side to side, that he comes deep inside his willing mouth, Brendan arching his neck to ensure none of the viscous spunk escapes him, knows _exactly _what Steven likes to happen.

Released from his mouth, Brendan lifts up. Steven's panting harshly, head still buried turned to the side an buried deeply. Leaning over him, he quickly grabs Steven's jaw, quickly turns it to face him, watches him sluggishly open his eyes, before indicating. Slowly opening his mouth. Brendan massages his jaw softly, swirls Steven's spunk round his mouth, before lowering his head closely, a couples inches between their mouths, before releasing the slow dribble of spunk into Stevens mouth, pooling on his protruding tongue, catching his bottom lip in the process, the creamy liquid looking _delectable _on his boy.

He bends low, whispers a gruff, sultry "Delicious'" against Steven's lips, before diving in, with his tongue massaging Steven's own cum into his mouth, sensually rubbing it deep and along his teeth, wants Steven to taste himself, know he loves it, they both do, knows Steven will reciprocate the gesture later.

He continues for another minute, can still feel how his own cock is close to release. Can feel Steven's moans beneath him, how he's pushing up against Brendan, tongues rubbing against each other like two halves of a whole, the way it feels like it's always been.

He withdraws, watches as Steven eagerly swallows, gulping down his fluids like he doesn't give a fuck. Watches Brendan before he quickly bends down to give him a quick kiss, both of them smiling into it.

He pulls back and reaches over to undo the binds, kisses the slights redness on each wrist, tongue ghosting over, tender. He knows how sore it's gonna be,, but how it's a reminder of these moments. He sits back, remembers the belt at the end of the bed, quickly reaches back.

He's got a better idea.

"Ready for Round Two Steven" Handing the belt to Steven, who sits up, smirks, and thwacks it against the bed sheets..

_AN: Really wasn't very good,, but I thought of give it a go,, and well,, I'm not gonna get slayed._

_P.S:: I'm missing our boys an inexplicable amount lately. SIGH._


End file.
